valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Buildings (VC Duel)
The Basics Besides managing your cards and battling it out on the battlefield, the other important part of Valkyria Duel is the management of your base. You should not neglect this part as it will really help your troops in battle: Training facilities, item shop, coalition headquarter and other buildings can be built. Note that your current supplies of (money), (food), (iron) and (ragnite) will be displayed in the top right corner most of the time. By clicking on the graphics, you can switch between different information: Current stocks → Per hour production of the resource (and remaining time of the production boost if you bought one) → Time until the resources reach their maximum capacity. 'Constructing Facilities' To build any kind of facility, you can either click on an empty square in your base overview, or follow the directions of Menu → Construction ''(button in the upper right corner). This will give you a list of all the kind of facilities you have not yet built and are available to you. You will unlock more buildings when leveling up your base. After clicking on the type of facility you wish to built, you will see its costs regarding , , and , the time the construction will take as well as a description of what this building is and in which way it will help you. Press the big button in the middle at the bottom to get into construction mode where you can place your facility. You can start the construction process by clicking the button in the upper right corner. The one below it will rotate your building if it has no square size. After confirming the construction order, the process will start and you will see a timer in the bottom left corner, counting down the time until the building is ready for use. You can only have two buildings in your construction queue at a time, and only one is actively constructed! Take this into account if you need to have a building on the map quick: Put it there in the first place, as it will not be constructed at the same time as a building that is already being worked on. Note that you can obtain and buy items to get another building slot (using ), and that the construction time can also be diminished by upgrading your Terminal. 'Upgrading Facilities' All of the facilities you have already built can and should be upgraded to gain more benefits and bonuses. A lot of buildings need to have a different facility at a certain level before they can be constructed in the first place! Buildings that are upgraded to level 11 also change in appearance. The upgrading command for a facility is always the button on the top of the menu list to the left of the building's information sheet. By clicking on it, you will get the same kind of sheet you got when you constructed the building before, but with updated costs and time consumption as well as the soon to be better bonuses and benefits. Once again, the confirmation button is the big one in the middle on the bottom of the screen. Note that all of your buildings maximum level is the same as the level of your headquarters. 'Demolishing and Storing Facilities''' If you need the space occupied by a building you don't need as much, you can destroy said building by clicking on the button in the bottom left corner of the buildings detail view. This option is not available for some buildings, most notably the ones you buy in the tutorial, as these are of very high importance. After confirming your wish, the demolishing order will be put into the same queue as possible construction processes, which means that you can have at most one different task running already, as well as that the deconstruction takes time. After the task is finished, the space previously occupied will be free again and you gain back the resources put into the construction and upgrading of the facility. If you have already built a Facility storage, you can reuse your buildings more efficiently: Instead of demolishing them, you can store the whole building inside the containers of the Facility storage, where they will not take up any space and can be rebuilt with the exact same level they had before being transferred inside the containers. After building a Facility storage, you will get a second option in the buildings detail view besides demolishing it in the lower left corner: A second button will now give you the option to store it. Once the building is inside the containers, you can click it in the Facility storage's detail view and give the order to reconstruct it, from which point on the procedure is the same as building a new facility. The amount of time it takes to store and reconstruct the buildings as well as how many facilities you can store depends on the level of your Facility storage. Buildings stored in the Facility Storage do not contribute to your military capability in any way, that is to say that if you have any training facilities levelled up but stored, the bonuses previously conferred will be lost until it is reconstructed. List of Buildings Category:Valkyria Chronicles Duel Category:Valkyria Chronicles Duel Gameplay